A Performance
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: This is my OC's performing the song 'Lady Marmalade'. Lots of pairings. Rated T for some suggestive themes.


This is just a one-shot I have wanted to do for a while. It's basically some of my female OC's singing. Why? Because all of them are awesome! ;) Italics are singing by the way.

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the song, or some of the other authors OC's that might appear. However, I do own my own OC's.

=In a café downtown=

Audience: =Mostly reviewers, there OC's, and some of my own OC's=

Voice: Why are we here? We want another chapter for one of your other fictions!

Random's Voice: This is something I have been wanting to do! If you don't like it, LEAVE!

Audience: =Silence=

Random: =Walks onstage in a men's blazer and tie, with jean shorts and black dress shoes= Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you to our little performance tonight. Although I must warn you, look, do not touch. =Winks=

Audience: =Confused=

Random: Let us take you back to a simpler time. To a place of pleasure and rouge…

Audience: =Looking interested=

Random: Welcome! To Moulin Rouge! =Exits the stage=

=Suddenly, the curtains draw back, revealing four curtains…=

=The first one opens=

=A girl's body appears, dressed in a sleek black attire with black gloves, a fan is covering her face, but you can still see the long chocolate brown hair she has, then her fingers start snapping=

Girl: _Where's all my soul sistas?_

=A cowboy hat wearing teen in the audience sits up straighter=

Girl: _Let me here ya flow sistas!_

All girl's voices: _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista…_

=Curtain closes, then it opens the second curtain, revealing another girl, who has long Lavender colored hair with streaks of black in a messy ponytail, wearing a brown skirt, brown fingerless gloves, long brown stockings and brown boots. She is also wearing a brown tank top with gold sequins. This is my OC for Tyron League Challenge, Kyra=

Kyra: _He met marmalade down in ole' Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street…_

Luke (Her brother): =Fury= That's my sister!!!

Random teenage boy: That's your sister? Dude, she's hot.

Luke: =Starts to strangle the guy=

Markus and Ryu: =Two of my guy OC's= Looking like they are about to have insane nosebleeds=

Kyra: _She said "Hello, hey Joe, you want to give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh…_

Markus: Who's Joe?

Ryu: Whoever he is, he's dead!

Other girl's: _Giuchie, Giuche, ya ya ta ta…_

Kyra: _Hey hey hey…_

Other girl's: _Giuche, Giuche ya ya here…_

Kyra: =Purrs= _Here…_

Other girl's: _Mocha Chocolata ya ya…_Kyra: _Oh yeah…_

All the girls: _Creole Lady Marmalade… _

Black-dressed girl: _What what, what what…_

Kyra: _Ooh oh..._

Kyra: =Croons= _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ces soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi …_

Black- dressed girl: _Yea yea yea yea…_

=The first curtain closes around Kyra again. The second curtain opens. It reveals a girl with curly black hair that has natural caramel colored streaks and bright violet eyes. She is wearing a short purple blazer and tank top. She is also wearing short shorts and black boots. She is smirking into the crowd. This girl is Aria, my OC for "School days: Suns Vs. Lunars" =

Aria: _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up…_

Jack (Money Stax's OC): =Has a look of shock on his face= _You?!_

Aria: _Boy drank all that magnolia wine…_

Jack: =Getting _happy _in a certain region…=

Aria: _Oh, her black satin sheets…_

Jack: =Face is turning beet red=

Aria: _Swear he started to freak yeah…_

Jack: =Thoughts= _This can't be happening! Not this lunar chick! _

The other girl's: _Giuche Giuche ya ya ta ta…_

Aria: =Still smirking, and winks= _Ta ta ta!_

The other girl's:_ Giuche Giuche ya ya here…_

Aria:_ Here ohooh yea yeah…_

The other girl's_: Mocha Chocolata ya ya…_

Aria_: Yea…_

Aria:=Belts out in an awesome voice=_ Creole Lady Marmalade!_

Aria_: _=Struts back to her seat behind the curtain= _Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ces soir…_

_Black-dressed girl: Ce soir what what…_

Aria: _Ooh yeah…_

=Aria disappears behind her curtain again. The last curtain reveals the girl dressed in black. Only now you can see her long chocolate brown hair, and mischevious blue eyes. The is Aurora, my OC for "A Trainers Crime"

Aurora: =Raps and has a huge satin bag in her hand= _we come through with the money in the garter bags!_

Alex: (Paper-beats-rock's OC): =Stares at her in amazement=

Aurora: =Smiles= _Let them know we got cake, strait up the gait. We independent women, some mistake us for whores._

Alex: =Heart is racing=

Aurora: _I say 'why spend mine'?_

Another voice, it is coming from the middle curtain: _When I can spend yours! _

Diamond and Darken: =Suddenly are paying close attention…=

Aurora: _Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. I'm gonna keep playing these cats out-_

The voice again: _Like Atari!_

Aurora_: Wear ideal shoes; get love from the dudes four badass chicks from_ _the Moulin Rouge! _=Pours the wads of cash inside the satin bag out to the audience. =

Alex: =Thoughts= _that better not be from the last robbery…_

Aurora: _Hey sista! Soul sista! Better get that dough sistas! We drink wine with diamonds in the glass! Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste! _=Shimmies a little= _we wanna Giuche Giuche ya ya…_

Voice: _Mocha Chocolata…_

Aurora: =Yells in a beautiful voice= _Real Lady Marmalade!_ =The curtains holding Kyra and Aria raise, and they walk over beside Aurora=

Aurora: _One more time? C'mon now…_

Aria and Kyra: _Marmalade… _

Voice: _Oooh…_

Diamond and Darken: =Hanging out of their seats=

Aria and Kyra: _Lady Marmalade…_ =Sing more as the curtain starts to move and swish=

Kyra: _Ooh yeah…_

Aria: _Marmalade…_

Voice: _hey. Hey! HEY!!!!!!!!!!_

=The curtain is swished open. Revealing a girl with wavy milk chocolate hair with two turquoise streaks that match the color of her eyes. She was wearing a teal colored dress that showed off her figure and black pumps. She is Celeste, my OC for the PokePhantom of the Opera. =

Celeste: = Struts up to the front of the stage and purrs= _Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth…_

Diamond: =Looks like he is about to faint=

Darken: =Looks like he is going to break the chair. Eyes flashing. =

Celeste: _Color of café au lait! Alright!_

Aria and Kyra: =Move to have the spotlight shine on Celeste=

Celeste: _Savage beast inside roared until he cried…_

Diamond: =Gulps=

Darken: =Growls=

Aria: _More…_

Celeste: =echoes= _More…_

Kyra: _More…_

Celeste, Kyra, and Aria: _MORE!!!!!!!_

Aria: _Now he's back home doing nine to five!_

Jack: =Knees start to tremble=

Celeste: _Nine to five!_

Kyra: _Sleepin' the grey flannel life!_ =Sing songs=

Markus: =Looks worse off then Diamond=

Ryu: =Face is turning furiously red! =

Celeste: _But when he turns off to sleep memories keep…_

Aurora, Aria, and Kyra: _More…More…_

Celeste: _MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Diamond: =Nose bleeds=

Darken: =Breathing a little heavily=

All: _Giuche Giuche ya ya ta ta!_

Celeste: _Ta ta!_

All: _Giuche Giuche ya ya here!_

Celeste: _Ooh…_

Kyra: _Uh huh…_

All: _Mocha Chocolata ya ya! _

Celeste: =Beautifully belts= _Creole Lady Marmalade!!!!!!_

Others: =Follow=

All: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi…_

Aria: _Ce soir…_ =She has on a puppy dog face=

Diamond: Hmmm…I think I have heard that phrase before…

Guys: WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MEAN!!!???

All: _Voulez vous couche avec moi…_

Kyra: _All my sistas yeah!_ =Smiles warmly=

Ryu: YOU BETTER TELL US!!!!

Celeste: _Voulez vous coucher ave moir ce coir!_ =Solo=

Darken: =Growling= _Meaning?_

Diamond: =Blushes in realization=

All: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir!_

Aurora: =Croons=_ Ce soir…_

=They disappear into the darkness…=

Diamond: Man, I hardly remember the French the Lady sometimes says, but all together that spells…

Darken: =Shaking him= WHAT?!

Diamond: =Blushes more= I think it's 'Will you sleep with me tonight?'

Darken: =Roars= **WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????**

=Random appears onstage smiling=

Random: _Celeste._

Celeste: =Comes out of the dark= _Oh Leeaa Oh…_

Random: _Aria._

Aria: =Smirks and bows= _Lady Marmalade!_

Random: _Kyra._

Kyra: _Oh oh, yeah…_ =Winks at the audience=

Random: _Aurora._

Aurora: =Holding a wad of cash= _Hey, hey! Uh huh huh huh!_

Random: =Bows= _Rot wailer baby…_

Celeste: _Ooh! _=Balloons start coming down=

Random: _Random here. _=Points to herself=

All: _Creole Lady Marmalade!_

Celeste: _Yes-ah!_

Markus and Diamond: =Laying on the floor with swirlies for eyes and nosebleeds=

Ryu and Jack: =Trying to snap themselves out of it=

Alex: =Has his hat hiding his face=

Darken: =Trying to calm down before his hormones get the best of him…=

**This is just a one-shot I wanted to do. It was inspired by the fanfiction made my HarvestGirl10. Thanks! If you can, review! And thank you to the Authors who let me use their OC's!**

**Kyra, Aria, Aurora, Celeste, Markus, Ryu, and Darken: My own OC's.**

**Alex: Paper-beats-rock**

**Jack: Money Stax**

**Diamond: Pokemon Franchise.**


End file.
